


Angles Love

by Xxy103



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxy103/pseuds/Xxy103
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Castiel and Gabriel after Castiel raised Dean from Hell. Sam falls in love with Gabriel the moment he met him. Castiel didn't know that he was in love with Dean until his brother told him what love was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Deans POV

Dean and Sam had met Castiel and Gabriel when Castiel pulled Dean from Hell. When Sam and Dean met Castiel and Gabriel they shot at them not knowing that one of them was an Archangel and the other was an Angle of the Lord. Dean was a bit mean to Castiel and then Castiel said I raised you from Hell I can throw you right back in. Sam had caught the eyes of Gabriel and start asking what are you guys. I an Archangel and my brother here is an Angle of the Lord. By the way you have very pretty hair. Thank you said Sam. So what are your names or do angles not have names Sam asked him. My name is Gabriel but you can call me Gabe and this is my older brother Castiel but you can call him Cas if you want Gabriel answered. Well Gabe you have very pretty eyes. Are you the archangel or the Angle Sam asked. I am the archangel and Cassie here is the Angle. If there are angles does that mean there is a heaven. We already know there is a HELL. Yes, there is a heaven and in heaven I am known as the trickster. So Sam why don't you ever cut your hair. I don't cut my hair because I love my hair said Sam to Gabe. So why are you called the trickster he ask Gabriel. I am known as the trickster because I like to play tricks on my brothers and sisters in heaven and some humans on earth.

Gabe I think I'm falling in love with you said Sam. Can I kiss you. I know we just met but your eyes are so pretty and I love that you like to play tricks on your brother's and sister's. Do you want to help me play a trick on Dean and your brother Cas over there. Sure. What do you got in mind? I know it will freak them out or more freak Dean out and maybe confuse your brother but lets make out in the back of the impala he said to Gabe. Let's do it said Gabe. Sam and Gabe head out of the barn they were in and to the impala. Sam open the back door of the Impala and pushed Gabe in. Sam started to kiss Gabe. Gabe kisses back. Before long they are having a flow blown make out session. 

Meanwhile Castiel and Dean are trying to find there brother. Dean is pissed off that his brother took off probably with the guy that he was talking with. By the way what is your name. My name is Castiel but you can call me Cas and I'm an angle of the Lord. I assuming the guy my brother is with is your brother and let me guess he is an angle to. Yes he is my brother and no he is an archangel and his name is Gabriel but you can call him Gabe. Gabe is my younger brother and in Heaven he is known as the trickster. Wait! There is a heaven said Dean to Castiel. Yes there is a heaven said Cas. When Cas and Dean get to the baby they see something they wish they wouldn't be seeing. A pissed off Dean opens the back door of the impala and yells GET OUT. They get out. Samual what in the hell did I just see. Were you and Gabe just making out in the back of my Impala. Sam and Gabe start laughing out loud. What's so funny there Sammy. It was a joke. Gabe and I thought it would be a good idea to trick you but to tell you the truth I kinda liked it and I would love to ask Gabe here if he would like to go on a date with me. So Gabe will you the trickster go on a date with me or is that against heavens rules. I would love to go on a date with you Sam and who cares if it is against heavens rules or not. Castiel is still in shock by what he saw that he had not heard a thing that Sam or anyone had said. Then Gabe waves his hand in front of his brothers face. Cassie are you okay. Cas snaps out of the shock and said where you making out with the Sam Winchester. Yes I was little brother and I liked it. I don't care if it is wrong for a human and a archangel to date I'm going on a date with Sam Winchester and I don't regret breaking the rules and making out with Sam Winchester. Of the words of Sam Winchester I don't regret it at all.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ask Gabe on a date and they try to get Dean and Cas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week after Sam and Gabe pulled the prank

So after last weeks make out session with Gabe, Sam finally got the courage to ask out Gabe. Now all he has to do is ask him out. So Sam prayed to Gabriel. "Hey San, what's up that you prayed to me." I wanted to ask you something. "Yes, what is it." Will you go out with me, I loved you the minuet I met you but know it was to soon to ask you on a date, but after we had the make out session I knew that I could ask you out all I had to do is build up the courage to do it and I finally have. "Yes, I will go out with you Sam." I know it's against Heavens rules for an angle and a human to go out with each other but when has a Winchester ever followed the rules of Heaven. Never we have never followed the rules of Heaven and I don't think you and Castiel like following the rules of Heaven either do you Gabe. I also see the Castiel looks and my brother. He has a crush on him but doesn't want to tell him that he has a crush on him. " We never follow the rules of Heaven and I do see that as well. I have a plan to get them together but I will need your help. I was thinking that we make it a double date but don't tell them it's a date till the end of the date. Then we tell the it was a date and see what their reaction is." I love that plan but how will that work my brother can be stubborn ass sometime we both know that. Should we go to an Amusement park or pretend its normal and go to a restaurant. "Lets go to a restaurant. Even though Cas and I don't eat it will be a way to get your brother to come with you. Isn't there a diner near here we can go to." Yes there is. So I'll tell Dean that we are going to the Diner near our hotel room and we will meet you and Cas there, but I would tell him we are meeting you guys there. "I'll tell Cas that we are meeting you and Dean at the Diner for dinner. I know what he will tell me but I'll just tell him that we can go and keep you two compony." Great idea. So see you later. "Yep see you later."

Later that night.

Dean walks into the room and says how are you Dean. We are going to the Diner for dinner tonight. So we both head to the impala and head to the diner. When we get to the diner. I see that Gabe and Cas are already there. Hi guy's. " Hi they said." Sam what are they doing here not that I care about it but they are angles and they don't eat said Dean. I know that Dean but they wanted to keep us compony. We should go on in so we can eat. We are going into the diner and sit down. During dinner Gabe and I are talking while Cas and Dean are talking. After dinner all head back to Dean and I's motel room and when we get there Gabe and I tell Cas and Dean that it was a double date. After we tell them that it was a double date Dean said did you know about this Castiel. No Dean, but you and I do share a more profound bond and I do have what you humans call a crush on you and I have since I met you Dean said Castiel. Castiel did you just admit your feelings to Dean said Gabe. Yes I did Gabriel. I fist bump Gabe and say to him we did it. "What did you do." Gabe and I went on a date and we had a plan to get you to together and it worked.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean and Cas confess there feeling for each other they decided that they should go on a date just the two of them. While Sam and Gabe have a night to themselves in the bunker, so they decided to try and watch a movie. Even though Gabe is an angle and doesn't know what a movie is and may ask alot of questions

Dean's Point Of View So it been a week since Cas has admitted his feeling towards me and as he said "Dean and I do share a more profound bond" so I decided we should try to be normal and go on a date just the two of us. So I go ask Cas if he would like to go on a date with me. Just then Cas walks in. Hey Castiel, would you like to go on a date with me. "Sure Dean, I would love to go on a date with you there is only one problem. I don't know what a date is." Castiel a date is when you go somewhere romantic with someone you like and I know we both like each other. "Okay Dean, I will go on a date with you. So where were you thinking about going on a date with me." I was thinking we could go on a picnic in the woods and then we could stay the night and look up at the stars. "I love that idea but what will we take with us to that woods besides our weapons' of course in case something or someone trys to attach us." We will take a tent that I found in the bunker and some sandwiches and some blankets. "Okay" said Cas. So they gathered the things we needed and headed to baby. We loaded everything into baby and then got in and headed to the woods not that far from the bunker. When we got to the wood we got out of the impala and went to the trunk and got everything out. Before we had our picnic Cas and I set up the tent for us to sleep in tonight. Well more for me to sleep in and Cas to sit there and watch me, After we set up the tent, I got out the sandwiches Cas had prepared for me and sat on the blanket I had layed down and before we knew it, it was dark out and we where laying on the blanket looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile at the bunker

Sam's Point Of View

Gabe and I know that we had the bunker to ourselves, so I decided that we could watch a movie. Hey Gabe do you want to watch a movie, " You know I haven't watched a movie ever in my life." I know that, so let watch a movie. So we watched a movie and Gabe asked a lot of questions and I answered all of his questions. After we finished our first movie Gabe wanted to watch more movies, so we did. After about 20 movies I got hungry so I decided to make something to eat before we started the next movie. I ate while we watched other movies. By the end of the night Gabe and I started to make out. I knew it wouldn't make my brother mad because it's not in the impala or in his bedroom. We are in my bedroom. I fall asleep in Gabe's arms and I fall asleep smiling.


End file.
